memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transphasic torpedo
It's strange voyager writers chose to give starfleet this tehcnology. If such a torpedo is able to blow up a borg cube, it can also get rid of just about anything. Starfleet got some of these torps after endame, it seems obvious they will be reverse-enginered and fitted in all starfleet. with this weapon, Starfleet has no ennemy. Unless, of couse, the weapon can be countered. Trek is full of absolute wapon that end up to be useless, like the Breen's disabling beam. Too bad for Picard h had no reverse-engineered transphasic torpedo to use against the Scimitar ;-) rami :Amen! I tried to post a little note about how unreasonable these torpedos were in the main article, but it was deleted as too much personal opinion. I just find it really hard to believe Starfleet could have developed a weapon of this ridiculous power by the 2380s (just 3-12 years after VOY Endgame). And you're right, if Starfleet does have some of these things, they will figure it out (it only would have taken them another 3-12 years anyway, and it'll go faster with some working torpedos to reverse-engineer) and then no one can oppose them. Way to cut off any possibilities for future stories by removing any possible (reasonable) threat. The Transphasic Torpedo was not actually developed by Starfleet, but rather the USS Voyager on it's longer road home in the alternate timeline shown in Endgame. There is nothing saying it's 'impossible' or 'impractical' for Voyager to create such a weapon. For all we know, they may have come upon a new ideal on their journey, or an inspiration came up. Additionally, the inclusion of Transphasic torpedoes does not cut off future stories. As the torpedo is future technology, I would surmise Starfleet wanted to investigate it and not take a huge strategic advantage. Voyager or the torpedoes themselves were probably taken to some compound for secret investigation to be used in the future when they would be deemed fit, this can be proven by the fact the USS Enterprise-E (Basically the strongest ship in the Federation fleet) in Star Trek Nemesis didn't use or seem to have any Transphasic torpedoes in which they would've been effective. There is also the probability that Starfleet was unable to figure out how to reverse-engineer it and are continuing work or waiting until the future to do so. Additionally, it didn't take long for Starfleet to develop the Quantum torpedo, a weapon for use against the Borg. They were despirate for a weapon, and they eventually developed one that would actually cause some major damage to Borg vessels. If the Voyager crew were despirate, and had received new means to make a weapon, the transphasic torpedo could easily be made within 12 or so years, even if development took 2+ years. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 01:34, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *There should be some note on the page. Even if it's just to point out the curiousness of them not being in the movie. Jaf 02:22, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::I'm not sure the transphasc torpedoes are really more powerful. Because of the name, I tend to link it to the phase cloaking from Pegasus. The cloaking device was small, and was easy to fit to the enterprise. This is infortunately a trek cliché : revolutionnary technologies can be fitted to your good ol' starship in a matter of hours, not very realistic. ::With this device, the cloaked ship could pass trhough matter because it was "out of phase". That's how the Ent-D got out of the asteroid. We don't know whetherthis device also allow to go trhough forcefields/shields. ::If so, imagine a miniaturized version, designed to cloak a torpedo. You could cross the ennemy's shields and hull as if they were inexistant, and explode inside his ship. You don't need vmore power than a regular photon torpedo. In fact, a small regular bomb could be more than enough, if you can bring it directly into their command bridge, or near antimatter storage or plasma conduits! ::Janeway came with a shuttle, she couldn't bring several torpedoes with her. But she may have take several mini-phase-cloaking-devices, to convert existing photon torps into transphasic. It's also consistant with the vfx : it we look at the exploding borg cube, it really look like if the explosions came from inside. ::If so, perharps a simple change in the shield modulaytion or something could make hese torps useless. Remeber Dominion's polaron beam : seemed a absolute weapon at first, and once the shields were adapted, it was just another beam weapon. ::This may explain why we didn't see these weapons in Nemesis. Perhaprs the result after a study of thse weapns was : "with this, we could destroy any ennemy in one shot. But, one we've used it, ennemies could quickly adapt their shields.". Then the logical course of action is to keep those torps top-secret, stored in some starbase, to be use only in case of extreme danger, like 15 borg cubes running into Fderation core worlds. --Rami 11:23, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) The transphasic torpedo in current(VOY) time With such a weapon you would think that Starfleet would be the strongest but you also have to remember Starfleet doesn't go for weapons of mass destructions. Such as Subspace weapons, Megaton Torpedos(VOY - one used against Species 8472, Nano Torpedos(that could be used in many ways), Genesis Device, etc. We have to remember Starfleet might have the technology to do a lot but they base heavily on morals and respect of peace. So for them to show these new weapons it would make it seem that Starfleet is no longer based on the concept of "Peace" but war. Now not to say that when need comes that they won't bring it out as a refit like Quantum Torpedos(which Cardasians had already). Like it was mentioned before Starfleet is usually based on a "need" bases. Not to mentionare you going to let all you possible enemy know how big you real guns are? I think not. It is always good to keep some on the side as a surprise tactic or absolute threat like the borg. This weapon can be counted as a weapon of mass destruction. If one torpedo can destroy and heavily shielded borg ship in a nebula like area imagine how easy it would be to fire one straight into the core of a planet not to mention a star. And from on of my favorite quotes of all time by Uncle Ben of Spiderman: "Remember,with great power,comes great responsibility." Theory on how the transphasic torpedoes work I recall a description of how transphasic torpedoes work going something like this: "The torpedoes have an interphase generator which places them slightly out of phase with normal matter. This allows them to penetrate conventional shields." I don't recall where I heard that because I'm a little bitch, but it would certainly explain why the Borg had no defense against them; you can't adapt to something that passes through your shields as if they're not there. Where was it established that these are now in the hands of Starfleet? <><> As was said, the transphasic torpedoes were something Voyager developed in the unaltered timeline. And in the altered one, Voyager would have had them when they returned to Earth, so how would they have gotten into anybody else's hands? --Boct1584 I read on one of the Star Trek PBEM games that transphasic torpedoes analyze the shield frequency just before impact and modulate their transphasic cloaking device to match. However, they don't have time to transmit the shield frequency before impact. Too bad. --Skyler 15:29, 27 January 2007 (UTC)